That's not Replaceable
by Via Coco
Summary: Ugh, I hate long-drives." Stan muttered under his breath, clasping his fingers at the bridge of his nose. Cartman grinned as he turned his wrist at the key." But I have to see him." He continued. "I have to get him back." Adult-hood, Style. R


**Authors Note:** Helloo. This is a story that I thought of while I was cleaning up the house. I don't know why I thought this up, and how I could even think of something like it, but I did so yeah. Now I'm going to write a short story about it :3 I really do want this story to be a short one, about four chapters top. So hopefully I won't exaggerate the 'scenerio' like I usually do and keep the story going on forever. Or how I make oneshot stories seem to have an ending that could be continued, and I want to continue them but I'm like NO I'LL JUST SCREW UP IT'S GENIUS-NESS n alright so enjoy hunnies.  
**Slash: **KylexStan :3 nothing else D; sorry.  
**Warning:** Alright, there's shounen-ai in up coming chapters, but not all the way yess.**  
Setting:** Another thing before reading, is to keep in mind that their already in their late-twenties, so if you don't think you'll be fond of that then I guess you don't have to read YnY I'm just trying something different.  
Also this story will keep to Stan's POV.**  
Skeptical Procedure: **If anyone who's reading this, also reads my other story (That has not been updated for weeks) I'mm so sorry! Dx I've just been so brian-dead and whenever I click on the document I just can't think of what to do next D: but hopefully the chapter will be finished soon and I can continue in peace DDx sorrryy.**  
Disclaimer:** Characters are owned by the gorgeous, lovely, super, Trey Parker and Matt Stone. Roud of applause people. Godammit.

* * *

**"Not Replacable"**

To my dismay, I find Cartman to be quite a good driver. I watch as he keeps his eyes on the grayscale road, fingers tapping at the wheel to the beat of 'Billie Jean'. It's kinda weird, having his songs still playing on the radio even after years. Cartman. Still the gayest smart-ass out there. He _still _plays on with his schemeing and pranking, only this time with a pinch of maturity. But I mean it when I say _only_ a pinch. He pranks mostly around the office, and sometimes at the company's apartment. Pranks like- the common 'putting someones stationary in jello', and setting off firecrackers in the bathroom when someone comes in. He's grown to be a clumsy man with his big fingers always pressing the wrong numbers when making phone calls, and sweaty palms always slipping at the drinks when we're at the local bar. By now I guess your assuming his still a fat ass. And I would love to tell you _yes!_ and we can laugh together and maybe have a shot or two— but not really. He's chubby yes, but fat like he was before? Not even close to it. He's just got that small pot-belly, probably love handles too, big cheeks and slightly chubby arms and legs. So- yeah. Back to Cartman's good driving. My co-workers told me to just go and drive by myself, telling me that Cartman is probably going to lead me to an accident causing my life to be lost. But Cartman wanted to come along, and of course him being a friend I agreed. Also because he was the tool I needed to get out of work for the week. Teehee.

But his driving is as smooth as ever! _No _swerving at all. He doesn't look nervous and I bet if I shouted at the top of my lungs he wouldn't hesitate a bit and this smooth, relaxing feeling won't corrupt. It jumps to my conclusion that my co-workers probably were only there with Cartman driving whilst he, and they were drunk. Of course causing swerv movements and speeding at humps. Cartman only really get's together with friends when they want to have a drink. And They only really invite him when their going to have a drink. Cartman's quite a lonely man really. His love-life isn't going too well either, as far as I can see.

"Stan, why are you starring at me? Are you like gay or something?" He suddenly spoke, making my ears thump at the sudden louder noise compared to the low ambience. I smirk at him and his ass-holey tone, then lean against the window side and stare out at the dark nothing-ness. "You know you're lucky that I could get us out of work this week. And your even luckier that I'm driving us there, because that means I have to pay for gas money, and all you have to do is just sit your ass there." His voice sounded slighty irritated and joking as he continues. "Well, your the co-manager for the oil company right? shouldn't you get it for free?" I mocked, smiling to myself whilst I still watched out the window. I could here him scoff back and I just grinned even more.

Yeah, Cartman's the co-manager at our office. Even with all the pranking and jokes. It's hard for me to kind of sink it in, but yeah, as we got out of high school, Cartman's been a busy-body. From the first day we started serious work (Serious working meaning work with a decent wage), Cartman really worked hard and earned his way to the top. Well almost the top. Being the 'co-' manager, which I do actually joke at his face every now and then. But then again, since he is the co-manager, it does mean that he techniqually is in charge of me. But since we're friends, he does cut me some slack. I don't really like my job, but it's good for the time being. Cartman, Kenny and I all work at a small office for this international oil drilling company. We don't actually have any oil to drill out in South Park, but our small office manages the imports coming from the company, and then we import it to all gasoline stations around this part of Colorado. We also manage the shipping in the whole of Colorado, yay.

We only have about thirty people in the office. A lot of them young like me and some old. The old ones and Cartman is mostly in charge, whilst we still have to learn a lot. We're all just a group of guys. Where's the chicks? I don't know. But we all just gather together whenever we have the night off, at the local bar. And in South Park, every single job has the same day-off times. So I still see mostly all the familiar faces from school. Craig and Clyde also works with us, which is awesome because their cool people. Oh and Ike works with us too. We actually do hang with him. He was kind of the substitute for, for _him_. Cartman would mock at his face about being a Jew-nadian, Kenny likes Ike. I don't know why Kenny's taken a sudden liking to him but he just has. And I sometimes allow him to stay at my place and play some games on the old game stations. It's fun having him around. But yeah, he was younger then us, so he knew he should spend his time with his own age.

The three of us chose the job because we just really wanted to stick with each other. Well, Kenny and I can admit that, but of course Cartman has to be the little asshole he is and tag along without showing his feelings. It's also good pay, and we get to stay at the apartment that the company pays for, meaning free rent. All we have to do is keep it clean and be quiet. We're allowed to invite outsiders, which is awesome, but we're not allowed outsiders to live with us. If that is the case, we'll have to move out. I live on the second floor. Kenny lives on the fifth and Cartman lives on the sixth. The apartment room's small. But atleast it's something. It's certainly better then Kenny thought he'd get in life.

"Fifteen minutes and we're there." My eyes averted to Cartman, who was still watching the road, but he was smiling, and he nodded after his statement. I smiled, then watched Cartman for a bried moment in case he would say something again. "Maybe after we see him, we can go to the video store." He continues. "Video store?" I repeat as a question. I haven't gone to a video store with Cartman since highschool. "Yeah, this town is bigger then South park, they might have more porn. Meaning they might have 'Asians: Small eyes, Big breasts'" I could see him grin in his perverted little pleasure. "Alright then" I reply chuckling, but I really was just un-interested. Cartman doesn't really know that my sexuality sways more to the male side. Nobody actually knows. Well besides um— _him_. It's kind of the reason he left. Yeah— um, anyways.

At the start of high school Kenny started getting his grades up to a little above average, which got him a place at this job. Which is good. Because like I said, we all really just didn't want our friendship to slip apart and we all move away, then we all just forget about each other and- yeah. We just didn't want the four— ...the _three_ of us to end like that... Yeah now your thinking about Kyle. Well I hope this brightens you up because the whole reason me and Cartman is in this long car-drive, is indeed, Kyle. Kyle I guess, didn't really like the idea of us sticking together? Alright that's just my madness towards him getting a little greedy. I grit at my teeth as the memories come back.

_Highschool. Everythings has to be dramatic and the scenarios has to be ten times exaggerated. The three of us laugh at all the big fights everybodies had at school. Everything was just so obescure there. So immature. It was the start of fourth semester. The last semester of Grade twelve. I went to Kyle's house for a sleep over, like I usually do once a week. I think it was a Tuesday? I can't remember really. I was sitting on his bed and I watched as he was trying to unscrabble all of the wires meshed together behind the TV. He was in a crawling position. His upper boy hidden behind the TV, and his lower body was poking out._

_"Kyle." I suddenly chocked out. I didn't mean to speak like it was a devestating situation. I guess my throat just wanted to act all shitty at the wrong moment. He let out a sound from behind the TV in acknowledgement. "I like guys." I could remember saying. I wanted to be straightfoward. I didn't want to beat around the bush and then when I get to the point of actually telling, someone would come through the door at the exact moment, like there usually was. He sat straight up, so I could see his whole body clearly. His face wasn't as I expected. It wasn't the understanding face I usually see when I tell Kyle something. I thought he would understand. I really did. "You what?" I could actually hear him spit out. I blinked in response to his disgusted voice. "I'm bi Kyle." My voice was at that point where it sounded like I would hide in my closet. I watched as he stood straight up still glaring at me as if I had just done something /so/ wrong to my bestfriend. "Get out." He spat out again. His voice was furious. It was irrated. It was not Kyle. I nodded getting up and sprinting out the door like an obediant puppy. Running down the stairs, through the front door and walking down the dark street, my mind was just filling itself with the image of Kyles heart-crushing face. I really thought he would understand. But instead he kicks me out of his house. Me! _

_The next day at school, Kyle and I didn't talk very much. It felt so weird, to the point where it was almost even awkward. Whenever I looked at him he would glance at me, smile a fake smile then look another way as if something was there. Godammit I felt like shaking him and shouting at his face to just forget what I said and let's be back to where we were. I mean for goodness sake! Just three days before, we were laughing and dancing in our boxers to 'Gimme More' and it felt normal, and it felt fun. But this? this sudden change? All because I happen to like guys too? I hated it. It ended up being like that for a long time though. We only did things more physical, like playing guitar hero or watching a movie. We still had sleepovers, but only if there was at least one more guy there too, and I knew he was cautious of my actions as if I was going to pin him down and rape him if he turns his head away from me for just a second. He didn't want to know what was in my head anymore. He didn't want to know my secrets anymore, to even know how I'm doing because he thinks that in the end, it will just turn into something about me being GAY._

_Luckily Kyle didn't tell anyone about my sexuality. At least that was still a piece of Kyle I knew; he was great at keeping my secrets hidden from others. And after that scene I swore I would never tell another living soul about my sexuality. Because really- if my own bestfriend reacted that way, who knows how Cartman and Kenny would react? Or how the other highschoolers would react? Or my co-workers? No... I couldn't tell anyone else. It destroyed my friend. It destroyed my Kyle Broflovski._

_A few weeks after telling Kyle my secret, he got into a relationship with Anne Polk. I know, Anne? What the fuck? yeah, the one with the blonde short curly hair, who sat behind Kyle throughtout every single grade. Turned out she had an 'un-dieing love' for Kyle. Yeah, I know. I knew from the moment I saw them holding hands that this was all because of our on-going fight, although we weren't fighting, Kyle was just trying to ignore me as much as he could where I was trying to fix the fucking situation. I was pretty sure that Kyle had gone to the point where he thinks I was going to go in on him and try to make him gay too. So he get's a girlfriend as a sheild against me? It was the lowest thing ever. Anne Polk was low. She was a stupid little prick who was just the girl next door,the little sweet yet annoying swedish girl, the girl who giggles at everything and likes flowers and animals. Kyle hates that type. He liked the sarcastic, smart type of girls. Fuck him. A few weeks into their relationship they then announced that they were "in love". I thought it was so ironic how Kyle would always lectured me about how teenagers would say they love each other within a month, when love is such a strong word, and then HE goes and says that he loves someone within a few weeks! Really. They were even called "The Curly Couple." I know. So fucking stupid. And the girls were like: "Oh, oh Kyle is like the ketchup, because he has red hair, and Anne is like the mustard, because she has blonde hair." MY GOD. WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THESE PEOPLE. Even Kenny could see the stupidness in their relationship!_

_But I played along with it anyways. I watched as Kyle talked to Kenny about her (Even though he should of been talking with me, because we usually talk about these things, but I guess I'm too gay for him now) And I could see that Kenny was— interested in whatever Kyle has to say, yes. But also a bit freaked out about how Kyle was clingy with this girl. Kenny spoke to me about how suspicious it was that Kyle is in love with this girl, even though he has never ever uttered a word about being attracted to her. Ever. And yeah- he was suspicious about how Kyle doesn't talk to me anymore, but I told him to drop it already. He stood by it, since when he first asked I almost threatened him to drop it before I do- well I wouldn't do anything to Kenny but I just really wanted to drop it. And he understood._

_Weeks past and Kyle just started to drift away from us, and cling more to Anne. It came to the point where I wasnt angry anymore, and I felt it was all my fault it had to be this way. I shouldnt of told him. Not after all the awesome times we've had together, crashing girl parties and when we watched porn together. And jerked off together— not like, jerking off one anothers- yeah like not together like to turn each other on, I mean we were just- just yeah. Another secret we've had. Disgusting I know, but we were young and drunk. I'm pretty sure a lot of guys did it too, so it was a normal thing. Yeah. And I mean, we still do a lot of fun stuff almost similar to what he did when we were younger. Even if we're almost getting into our early thirties, doesn't mean we have to be old arses just yet. So yeah, we all still have the teenager vibe, hence my slang and child-talk. I don't think I ever really want to grow out of being a teenager. But I guess when I really do get old and have children, I would have to stop before I freak out kids. Or I'd just end up looking like how my parents sometimes looked when I was younger. A complete idiot._

_Alright so yes, weeks, weeks, weeks past and it finally came to the graduation party. Probably the best party ever I would have to say? But Kyle wasn't there. No sign of the bitch either. I thought that they were just having graduation sex, but as a got a phone call in the middle of the party it was something totally different. Luckily I was sober enough to remember what he said. As my phone ringed and buzzed at my pants pocket, I stuffed my hand in, flicked it open then brought it to my ear._

_"Hey, hey, hey this is Stan speaking." I remember greeting happily. Of course I was since their was my type of girls dancing all around me. "Stan, I'm leaving okay?" I could hear it was Kyle at the other end. And I could hear that dumb bitch Anne in the background. "What?" I did really need him to repeat it, since the music was loud. I squeezed my way out of the crowd and before I knew it, locked myself in one of the cubicles in the toilets even before Kyle would repeat. "Dude, I'm leaving South park." I scrunched up my face in confusion, thinking Kyle would reply from my expression, but I thought for a moment. "Oh oh, you going to a better college? Because if you are then the rest of us will wait here-" "No, Stan." He cuts me off. I can hear he got irritated even though I didn't do anything, and I felt he was going to just turn the phone off on me. "I mean, I'm going away— my dad gave me some money so Anne and I are going to try to set up a little buisness together." I blink in disbelief and waited until Kyle would brawl out laughing and kid at me then I would laugh too, and then we would talk again and then everything would be just back to normal. "...Stan?" But what I wanted, didn't happen. "What? why? I mean, where are you going?" Questions filled my head. Kyle was going to work already? This was all Anne's idea! What the /hell/. Kyle said that he always wanted to get into a good college, study for a few years then get a job. That's what the four of us planned before we got out of highschool. But no. He has to go ruin it all for the "love of his life" that he doesn't even love! "I'm just going a little off the coast of south park." He wouldn't even tell me exactly where he was fucking going. "I'm, I'm gonna miss you. Bye." And to top it all off, he ends the call before I could even say anything. _

_What the fuck. Just happened. _

_So yeah. Gathered everyone. Told Kyle left. Then it was just the three of us. But we still kept on with out plan of sticking with each other. And we're going to keep sticking with it. I tried thinking on the positive side, and it worked. I got to know Cartman and Kenny more then I would of ought to know. I mean, after getting to know them more I felt quite selfish knowing that all these years of being in the group, I only desired for Kyle, wanting to get to know him as much as a possibly could, and shunning these two to the side. But still, Kyle will always be placed on the top of the charts as my bestfriend, and he'll remain in that title for the rest of my life. As we got into the public college we talked to Kyle for a couple of weeks. Then... nothing. Not even a little 'hello'. Or even just a 'Oh sorry, wrong number'. We then got a few christmas cards when I think we were twenty-five. And that was about it. After all these years I've grown to notice that this whole thing isn't actually my fault, and I shouldn't feel guilty, just for expressing who I am. It's Kyles fault. And I really, really just had to show him that it was his fault, and he can't just run off like that. I really wanted to just get back at him. But not to the extent where we declare enemies of course, to the extent where he finally snaps back to reality and comes back home. But I don't know where he was. I didn't know where to find him._

_Until a couple of days ago. Although, when I recieved this /letter/ I was just really pissed off. It was a /letter/. Couldn't he of just called us up? It would of been so much easier. I jumped to conclusions thinking that he didn't want to hear our voices anymore. But then again, maybe his phone wasn't working or something. As I scanned the un-opened letter, I could see that Kyle wrote under the opening 'To Kenny.' Although, it was sent to /my/ letter box. Right. I hope he hasn't forgotten us so much that he's mixing up our names now! Well I sprinted upstairs and into my apartment. Looking around as if someone might catch me red-handed, holding a letter with Kenny's name on it. Although I'm pretty sure nobody would even give a fuck that I am. I hesitated slightly as I started to open the letter. But I scoffed to myself since it was just a stupid letter. Unfolding the piece of paper inside, I could see the scribbles which ran across the whole paper. It was Kyle's writing. I remember he had bad writing. Bad enough, I would joke, that he could be a doctor. 'Cause you know, doctors have bad writing... yeh? yeah, so this little letter which took me some time to dechiper, read:_

* * *

_Dear Kenny, Cartman, and Stan, (As you can see he put's my name last.)_

_Hey dudes! Haven't talked to you for quite a while now and I feel like I really should get in touch with all of you again. I never actually told you what our buisness was; it's actually a flower buisness. (At this point I laughed my ass off) Yeah, I know laugh all you want. (And then I stopped at this point.) Anne buys the flowers and arranges it into a bouquet (Boring.) And I bring it to the clients house and arrange it where it would be appropiote. (What the hell? He's gayer then me now.) Over the years it's gotten pretty big and we're pretty famous down here. (Yeah right.) We have a large house, a big back yard (Showing off now?) and- I don't know but you all are going to love it. Because dudes! I'm inviting you all over. If Cartman doesn't want to come, I completly understand though. He probably can't carry his own fat here anyways. (He placed a little smiley at the end of that sentence, and I couldn't help but think that, that was a little old Kyle in that sentence. Oh, and I did actually stumble and fall off the kitchen counter when I read that we were invited over.)_

_So, the address is down below, oh! and also bring your swimmers..._

* * *

_After I finished reading the letter, I placed the letter down but still starred at it as if it was about to do a little dance. I mean, yeah there was so much to argue about this letter. Firstly, it was a letter. Secondly, Kyle's voice in this letter sounds like a little pissy posh english man. And thirdly, showing off at us. But, all I could think about that after a decade, Kyle finally invites us over. This is... big! I went off to dash over to the guys, but then I thought, like Austin Powers did. 'Wait a tick?' Kyle put on the front of the letter 'To Kenny'. The first name he wrote after 'Dear' was 'Kenny'. When Kyle was here, all he would talk to was 'Kenny'. I can't let Kenny know about this. I need to go there myself. Why? Because if Kenny came along, Kyle would only talk to him. And I don't want that again. I bet he only invited Cartman and me because he thought Kenny would show us this letter, and we would be sad that he didn't invite us, and call him on the phone and argue with him. I need to go alone. So that Kyle has to talk to me. I grinned to myself picking up the letter again. I can get back at him. And I can get him to change back to his old ways. I let out a small laugh. A bit on the evil side then I realy wanted it to be. Yeah, in the end Cartman tagged along but remember, I needed him to get out of work, and Kyle has always disliked Cartman. So Cartman wouldn't really get in the way. Also, I got Cartman to tell Kenny that it was just a buisness trip we were going on. Since Cartman being the co-manager, Kenny had to accept it._

So here we are now. In the car... In the car which suddenly came to a stop. Have I been thinking _that _long? Well, fifteen minutes isn't that long anyways. As I snap back to reality, I turned my head over to Cartman who was already out the car. He bends down and taps at the window. I take it that he wants me to get out now, obviously. I get out of the car and slam it shut, although I didn't intend to slam it. I wince out at the darkness to see lit up houses at the distance. I then look around me to see that the houses over here have no sign of light, besides the dim street lamps. Weird, but I couldn't really care less. "Is Kyle's house around here?" I ask Cartman, who's taking out the luggage. It takes me a few seconds for my brain to suddenly notice that he needs help, I quickly speed-walk over and grab at my luggage. "No, it's the houses up there." I watch as he tilts his head to the direction of the lit houses. "Then why did we park here?" I question. Cartman closes the boot and starts walking down the pathway, I follow along behind. "Theres more cars here then over there. Less likely to be stolen." I couldn't help but scoff at Cartman's untrusting view apon towns other the South Park. But then I nod since you never actually know.

As we got closer to the lit up area, I could see that it was a very clean neighborhood. It kind of looked like the one in like, that american TV show long ago. Desperate Housewives it was. There was no patches of dirt holes on anyones lawn. It was all nice, and clean and a healthy green. I'm startin the rhyme here. I don't know. As we walked, I stuffed my hand down my pants pocket and took out the letter again, looking down at the address. "So... this is the town of Castwood." I say mostly to myself. Yeah, this town was called 'Castwood' pfft. Sounds like some fancy fairytale shit. It took about five hours to get here by car. Yeah, that long. And I remember him say "Oh, it's just off the coast of South Park." Right, of the coast my ass. "This is the neighborhood of Castwood. The town central is like, somewhere over there." He gestures towards the road that was to the left of us. In the distance you could see the lights of bars and clubs. We finally reach to a stop at a large house. A large _yellow_ house. Cartman and I kind of just stood there and took in the scene. "Pretty big house." I hear Cartman say beside me. I scoff and try to find something- just a little piece of this view that is off. But this view is just like a perfect painting you see in art mueseums. There was nothing wrong with it. My god what did Anne _do_ to him?

"Guys?" My eyes, and head suddenly shot at Kyle's front door, since the voice was different compared to the neighborhood's natural sounds. At the corner of my eye I could see Cartman do the same thing. There stood my Kyle, his left foot off the porch with his right still behind on the last step. He held a pot of flowers in his hands. Probably out to put them under the sun, even though it was ten at night. Again, weird. This neighborhood has been declared weird to me. I must move Kyle out. "Kahl." I could hear Cartman greet. It was funny. Hearing him say the name again with that accent. I eyed Kyle up and down, him still being in that position. I don't know why he was so shocked to see us, although he told us to come over today.

His hair was still the same. His curly french-fry fringe was just above his eyes. Back then I use to always tell him his hair reminded me of curly french fries. And he would always laugh every time. The back of his hair flowed down, and narrowed until the bottom of his neck. Luckily he didn't dye it to match with his wife of his. He still has quite a pale complexion which glowed upon the moonlight. Or from the street lamps, I don't know. And I'm happy to see his clothes were still normal. Dark green long-sleeved shirt and jeans. I was imagining that Kyle, sounding like a pishy poshy in his letter, that his clothes would always consist of a red bow-tie and a brown vest with matching pants, and whilst I thought that, he was skipping along happily with flowers everywhere. But everything was still the same. Except for what was on his face. Rectangle-framed glasses. Big no-no. I'm sorry if his eyes went crappy but I want Kyle the way he was then. So he's going to give up glasses. I want everything to change back to the way it was. I know I sound greedy but I can't help it anymore. Kyle's my anti-drug. I _need_ him.

He moves his right leg down from the porch and puts the flowers on the concrete. Cartman and I just stood there as he quickly walked up to us. I could see him smile, but it wasn't too warm enough. He then let his arms out and I suddenly reacted to let my arms out too, and allow him to hug me. But it wasn't tight enough. He then gave a slight hug to Cartman. I could see he didn't want to, since it was quite awkward, but Cartman didn't seem to having any reaction to it. "Um, where's Kenny?" He tries to keep his tone happy. A slight grin curled on my face but I forced it down. "He had to stay back at the office where we _all_ work at." Cartman answered. I could hear him emphasis at 'where we all work at.' I guess he wants Kyle home too. He's been showing that a lot since he found the letter at work.

Kyle kept his plastered-on smile and nodded "Alright, so um." He turns at his heel and gestures us inside the house. Cartman and I looked at each other as he did. We both could tell that we were thinking the same thing. I think. As we got inside I again, took in all the surroundings. Flowers, flowers, _flowers_. Every fucking where I look. I'm getting sick of them now, actually. Jesus christ the Kyle I knew was an awesome, musky smelling, cup-o-noodles, crummy apartment having type of guy. And he now lives in this classy decorated house that is bright, and tangy and just irritating. I could feel Cartman was disgusted, with his eyes darting around the room and his teeth slightly showing from clenchin the top and bottom together. We sat down at the living room couch and, shocking it is, but we actually chatted. For the first time in a long time. Kyle and I was _exchanging_ conversations. But it was _stupid_ topics. Like work, and local happenings at South Park and shit. Anything deeper which I did tried venturing to, and Kyle would change the subject. But I played along again, because soon enough I will get him back.

Being closer to Kyle and in the bright light, I could see that Kyle had grown. Boy did he grow! He was actually a bit taller then me. I think, or maybe it's his hair? I don't know but hopefully it is. He's shoulders has also broadened. I think it's about as wide as mine now, which is good. Because his small frame back at school never was attracting to a lot of girls. He had also grown dark orange side burns, but it was slightly covered by his beautiful messy hair. And his _eyes_. Still the same, I mean yeah, your eye colour and shape never really changes but-- I was glad that it was all still the same. I watched as Kyle's lips move but I didn't listen. I watched as his lips would sometimes curl up, then sometimes drop down. He was talking like he was back in highschool. He would argue about all the little insignificant things, and be sarcastic and- even though the topics werent my choice, and Kyle is still a bit off; it did feel a bit like my Kyle that I was talking to at the moment. I guess I exaggerated about Kyle changing, just because I read that letter doesn't mean I have to assum he's like that. You don't write like how you talk anyways. So he hasn't changed. It's his _god damn _surroundings that's change. Maybe in highschool his relationship with Anne went too far, that it trapped him in her web, and inside him he's trying to escape from this hell hole, but doesn't want to hurt the feelings of his evil wife? If that's the case then I need to find away to save him. But again, I'm jumping into conclusions. I need to scope around more and find out things.

I look around again, but more closely. I could see the house was a theme of green and yellow. I'm pretty sure Anne picked it. It kind of reminded me of my parents house, since the walls there were all green. My god this place is posh, and weird. Their is a fire place, dark yellow carpet placed upon light wood, and modern glass tables. The walls were plastered with vintage-type patterns which made my eyes bleed. This is all stupid. This all was _not_ Kyle. I really did hate it, and I can't accept the fact that Kyle is living in a habitat as irritating as this. I could even see through the kitchen door. What the fuck. Aprons? A apron for Anne which has writing stiched at the front, saying _'The Wife'_,An apron for Kyle which said _'The husband'_ pfft. And- and and apron for..._what_? I blinked lightly, still looking at the little pink apron that hung beside the big ones. _Shit._ I dart my eyes around me again. Toys, toys, toys _everywhere_! What the fuck? Why am I just noticing these toys around? Beside the TV, the DVD closet and even under the dining table. Plushies, wooden horses, whatever the fuck you call these miniature vacuum fuckin' whatever things. My god. What's the meaning of this?! "Um, Stan?" I could feel that Kyle was furrowing his eyebrows in confusion, probably because it's now obvious that I'm practically waving my head around the room like a madman. But seriously. These- these are Anne's right? She has a thing for cute toys, right? Jesus christ man this was getting all too we- "Who are they?" I hear a little voice from behind us, cutting me away from my thinking. I turn my head behind me as fast as I could, knowing the answer to this is right there. My god. It just keeps getting _worse_ and _worse_.

Their a family of _three_?!

* * *

**Authors Note: **Whoa, whoa, whoa cliff hanger people D; -prance- okay so that is the end of the first chapter. DEAR LORD, QUESTIONS ANYONE? OR EVEN JUST AWESOME COMMENTS, CRITICS, SUGGESTIONS, RANTS, OR RANDOMS? press the review button ;D OHOHOH and if anywhere in the story you see the name 'Heidi' instead of 'Anne' please write which paragraph it is in so I can fix it x33 At first I thought her name was Heidi but then I was like OHSHIT, HER NAME IS ANNE, HER NAME IS ANNE D; so I had to change it all x3

**Note Note:**

**. **Castwood isn't a real place, I think D; it doesn't have any snow within the neighbor hood because the place is fucked up alright xD.**  
.** I assumed Anne to be Swedish, and I hope I didn't offend anyone by it or something xD**  
. **I'm pretty sure Anne always sits behind Kyle in class. But I guess in some episodes it may vary.**  
.** Yeah yeah, OC's suck but they are in a new town so it would be really un-realistic if it's like OHOH, HEY LOOK IT'S TWEEK :D.**  
. **Of course I'm not going to really try to make you guys learn about the daughter, because she isn't the point of the whole story.**  
. **Well I hope my story didn't offend anyone in general xD


End file.
